A Cat's Tale
by GoxHaya
Summary: After the fall of the wall and death of Prussia, Germany was sure he would never be the same. But an adventurous albino kitten has other ideas. Nekotalia Germancest two-shot present for YourDarkMistress


Hey guys~ Another one from us for YourDarkMistress (sorry it took forever to upload this, btws ^^;;;), the 200th reviewer of our Spamano fic Love, Laugh, Lovino! Instead of a oneshot (or full blown stories as we have done for two of the plot bunnies...) this'll be a two-shot~ It's gonna end up being just pure fluff, but IDC

Disclaimer: Neither Go-chan nor Haya-chan own Hetalia, despite wishes of such a thing. This is completely for the heck of it and for no profits. There are no relations between real-life countries and APH charries x3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Kitten<strong>

Everyone told him that he was in a better place. That with Rome and Germania he was probably partying it up.

Then everyone turned away when he turned to them with dead blue eyes.

Germany acted normal enough without Prussia. There were less outings with Italy. Mostly he stayed inside and did the paperwork that had swamped him since unification. For years he had been caring for half of a country, and now he was given the second half once it had been broken apart by the Soviets.

But he didn't get Prussia back.

He'd been there when the wall fell, straining his neck and eyes in every direction to catch that head of ghostly pale hair. All he ever found were elderly citizens. Later Russia said that he'd disappeared before he could get to the wall to meet his brother. Then he'd been searching for a few teeth after America and France had pulled Germany off of him.

Yeah, he acted normal enough without him.

He still went on his jogs, took the dogs for walks.

It was during one of the latter that he found him.

Suddenly the hyperactive golden retriever Aster veered off in one direction, towards a pile of rubble left behind by the wall. Knowing her to be ADD to the extreme Germany just mumbled and gently tugged her away, but then she had Blackie of all dogs sniffing in the same direction, the sleepy and taciturn German shepherd actually showing interest in something. That caught his attention.

Burrowed between pieces of wall and trash was a white kitten. One of his legs was bent out from his body. Another was covered in blood. His face was curled into his body, but Germany could see a large slash across one of his eyes. A small little chick was nestled into the cat and chirped loudly as Aster's nose got too close.

The cat's eyes flew open, his red gaze locking with Germany's. There the German felt the first connection with a living thing that he'd had in a while.

"Aster, get back," he ordered lowly to the dog. Ears and tail falling, she did as she was told so her master could reach out and lightly touch the awkwardly turned leg of the animal, testing the full nature of the injury.

He didn't make a single noise, just winced and tried to pull away from the painful contact. His yellow little friend peeped and flew up to peck Germany's hand.

"Alright, alright, _es tut mir leid_." Giving the bird a half-hearted glare Germany then released a sigh. "Just calm down."

Why he reached out to this kitten Germany really wasn't sure, heaven knows he'd seen his fair share of injured animals and didn't scoop them into his hands with all the gentleness he could muster in his large and calloused hands. Sometimes he would stop and check them over, maybe given them a bit of bandaging or food, but rarely did he bring them to a veterinarian to have a limb righted and blood cleaned up so they could be bandaged professionally. Fewer still were carried home with him. Only this small kitten and his dogs had ever received such special treatment. And even the canines had been left at the vet's to heal properly before he brought them home. But a part of him couldn't bear to leave something this tiny and feeble in a cold cage for days.

The walk home was difficult, having to juggle three large dogs, an injured cat, and a peeping bird. But Germany managed to get the cat inside and on a towel without injuring him more then went to find bandages.

A small whine made him spot in his tracks and turn around. Aster was right behind him, ears down and whining some more. Struggling to follow them was the tiny cat, limping and stumbling on his injured limbs.

"Oi." Moving back Germany bent down to pick the pitiful little creature up once more. "Just lie down, will you?" Talking in a soft voice, out of character for him, he set it back down on the towel.

The kitten spoke up with a loud mewl and started trying to get up again. "You're just hurting yourself more," Germany persisted sternly. "Stay still and I can get you some warm milk." The cat froze and seemed to pause to think. After several moments, he meowed and curled up - as well as he could - around his bird friend.

That made Germany chuckle, something in and of itself. "_Gute Kätzchen_," he praised.

A little later he returned with, as promised, a bowl of heated milk. "_Wach auf_." Setting the dish before the towel he spoke shortly to the cat.

Immediately the kitten had his face in the bowl, sucking down the filling liquid. As he drank Germany found an uninjured patch of fur to scratch and stroke at the back of his neck, content to just watch him in a sitting position on the floor. Purrs erupted from the small ball of fur, shaking his entire body with vibrations. With half the bowl disappeared into his stomach, he looked up with a toothy smile, milk covering his face.

"Lost some of it there didn't you? Messy." Not really scolding him, Germany just shook his head and wiped away the remnants of the meal with a corner of the towel. "Now your friend should consider himself lucky," Germany murmured in producing a small bag of sunflower seeds from atop the counter he sat before. Without any show of appreciation, the bird jumped up and started eating. The kitty, however, mewed and licked Germany's hand, making and keeping eye contact. Staring into those eyes Germany paused in thought. That explained it, his instantaneous connection with the feline. It was an albino, just like he had been...

"I really am a masochist aren't I?" Wryly chuckling, the blond stroked his new friend on the head, who just continued to purr and nuzzle into him.

Menstruations of petting continued Germany's gaze strayed away, catching the now pink splotches in the milk. How stupid was he getting? Scowling at himself, the man slid the dish away to replace it with his prepared bowl of water and rag. "You may not enjoy this," he warned before beginning to clean him up. Rather than spazzing as any other cat would have done, the albino feline mewled pitifully and buried his face between his paws, allowing Germany to clean the blood off his body.

"_Komisch_," the man commented in his work. As a dog lover he didn't often deal with cats, but he did know from experience that domestic felines were as a rule adverse to water. This one wasn't and thusly made the cleaning process easy enough, giving twitches when disinfectant was applied to the wounds themselves. The slash over his eye was cleaned, leaving him able to open it properly. It would likely leave a scar, Germany thought before moving on to bandaging.

This, this the feline did not want. He squirmed and mewled in protest. The restricting feeling of the bandages was driving him insane.

"Do you _want_ me to sedate you?" When he said this Germany stopped to furrow his brows down at the kitten.

"Mew..." He whined and covered his face with his paws in defeat.

"_Besser_." That earned him a reassuring stroke of the head. He needed it, for then all that was left was his awkwardly bent leg Germany could no nothing but tie a splint to for the time being after feeling for the break.

The cat looked up at him pitifully and gave a sigh of sorts before licking his hand. When did cats sigh? Leave it to Germany to find a cat that reminded him of Prussia and sighed. "Italia would say you're sighing your happiness away," as he scratched an ear tenderly.

With his charge cared for the blond nation stood and cleaned up everything, then began work on his own meal. Having the towel set in the kitchen worked well for him, able to cook and still keep an eye and the thing. That said even had he set him up in another room the cat would have probably been fine. Aster curled up on the floor next to him and was given to raise alarm at anything.

It didn't take long for the cat to get bored sleeping. He tried getting up again to get more attention from Germany, but quickly fell back down with his stiff leg. And just as predicted within milliseconds Aster was upon him, whining and sniffing him worriedly. A harsh meow accompanied by an annoyed swat at the dog's nose came from the little cat as he struggled to get up again. Thus more whines and sniffing from Aster that pushed him back onto his stomach, forming a sort of cycle until Germany sat in his place beside them with his plate of food.

"You're going to be a lot of trouble for me, aren't you?" Mumbling his speech our blond general stroked the cat with one hand, then left his plate in his lap to pat the whimpering Aster in a sigh. He had too many animals for one person, not that the newest additions cared.

The bird suddenly made himself at home on Germany's head while the kitten decided the floor wasn't good enough for him. Ignoring the plate in the human's lap, he crawled onto Germany's legs and curled up by his waist for warmth.

"_Was_-?" He began to look down in confusion at a ball of white now making itself home atop him, then thought better of it once he was aware of a second, yellow ball, riding his head. Sighing, he stroked the first fluffy sphere as he ate with a level head. By the end he offered a crumb of bread to the bird and some of the meat to Aster. Might as well let everyone ride the Generous Germany Train.

When he finished his dinner, Germany tucked the kitten under his arm and put his plate in the sink. He could wash it in the morning, he had a feeling the kitten wouldn't appreciate waiting for him to do it now. The bird remained on his head as he crossed the house to his room. Breaking his own rule of no animals on the bed, he set the kitten by the pillow. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stand to have it anywhere else than with him. And perhaps he knew internally that the kitten would probably hurt himself more trying to get into the bed by himself.

Germany quickly brushed his teeth and changed so he could climb under the covers as soon as possible. The kitten was all too happy to curl up between his neck and shoulder the second he lay down. He mewled and licked the sensitive skin with his rough tongue before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Two days later the now bigger German home had a visitor.<p>

"_Doitsu_!" Italy called when he let himself in. At the greeting Germany looked up and made his location known, not even bothering to stand. He'd learned over the short time with him that the kitten didn't enjoy being left alone only to be scolded when he attempted to move. This resulted in the man carrying him about a fair bit, or at least keeping him near - which worked out for the better to keep the adventurous kitten off of his injured legs. In this case while he read the morning paper one hand followed the lining of the cat's fur as it slept in his lap. The speed at which Germany became used to such close proximity with a feline astounded him.

Appearing around the corner, the brunet broke into a smile upon seeing Germany's sleeping friend. "He's so cute!" Of an Italian coo when he moved to kneel in front of the German on the couch to be eye level with said adorable creature.

The cheerful and new voice stirred the kitten enough to interest him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare curiously at the bubbly Italian. The kitten mewed and almost smiled, reaching a paw out the playfully bat Italy's nose. Big brown eyes widened at the action before they were lost in his squeal. "So." He picked the kitten up from Germany's lap. "Cuuute!" Against his chest our white fluff ball was pressed and nuzzled. The pain of his legs getting jostled made the kitten wince, but he didn't cry out as the Italian showered him in love. Rather, he nuzzled the nation back with low purrs.

"Oi." Paper set aside Germany took his injured patient back softly. "Play with him on the sofa, _ja_?" He set him down on the cushion beside him. And just as he has predicted the change didn't affect Italy much, who simply tickled the underside of the cat's chin. Loving this energetic attention, he rolled onto his back and raised the volume of his purrs. As Italy started rubbing his tummy, the little bird flew down from his perch on the back of the couch to land on Italy's shoulder and nuzzle his cheek.

Between two such sweet and cute creatures Italy giggled happily and Germany smiled. "You two make good friends for _Doitsu_!" In his proclamation Italy kissed the chick before bending down to blow into his captive's belly. Said captive meowed in surprised and hit Italy's head with the pads of his paws, shaking with amused purrs.

"_Veee_~ Gilbert is funny!"

Slowly his smile fell. "_Was_?"

"He looks like Gil! White and red~" Italy reasoned obliviously in further nuzzling. The kitten obviously liked this name and his purrs grew louder as he continued hitting Italy playfully.

From his pocket Italy produced a small feather tied at the end of a string that he dangled above the newly dubbed feline. "How's this Gil?"

"Don't call him that," Germany gave from behind his paper.

Both of them ignored the demand as Gilbert frantically started swatting at the feather with his healthy paw from his back. When that proved fruitless, he rolled to his feet and tried to balance between two injured legs and one good one as he tried to grab the feather with his claws. But that ended in disaster when he swiped too hard at it, losing his balance and falling face first into the crack between cushions of the sofa.

He hadn't moved so quickly since the war. Before Italy could even react Germany had the kitten up and was inspecting him for reopened wounds or jarred broken limbs that were still healing. Little Gilbert was still dazed as Germany made sure he was still in one piece; but as the situation began to make sense, the kitten grinned and licked Germany's nose, since his face was so close.

"…" Germany sighed. Softly he touched his forehead to that of this tiny, helpless kitten and nuzzled it a tad bit. "So much trouble."

Gilbert didn't seem to think so. He grinned and started hitting Germany's cheeks with his paws. At this the attacked quirked a brow. Seeing he was okay Germany set him back down on the cushions with a teasing tap to the forehead with his fingertip. "I'd rather call you Trouble."

That just made the kitten hiss, moving over to Italy to nuzzle him. While Germany held a shocked expression Italy giggled and returned the kittens affections with his own purrs. "He's Gil, not Trouble~"

Gilbert nodded and purred louder. "So you better call him that," the Italian cat translator giggled to his friend and kissed his kitten's forehead.

The bird agreed with a chirp, landing on Germany's head. Fortunately for him he'd learned over their short time together to that point that this did not require him to remain perfectly still, however the shake of his head was a slow one. "Three against one, hardly fair."

The meow Gilbert gave in response seemed to argue that claim.

"It's fair to be able to name yourself," Italy interjected with a stern nod.

Gilbert nodded and rolled onto his back for Italy to pet him again. And as Italy did so ever so happily Germany mumbled to himself, "I'm being ordered around by a cat and a child. How I've fallen."

Through his purring, Gilbert looked up with shining eyes, his mouth open in a grin as if he was teasing the man.

That grin made Germany pause in thought.

* * *

><p>It didn't take more than a week for Germany to fall into a contented lull of life with the addition to his home. It was truly astounding how quickly a comfortable familiarity formed between he, the kitten, the bird, and the entire family. It was as if they had been there always. The only thing that he noticed the difference in was the finding of cat hair when he washed his sheets. He couldn't bring himself to make Gilbert – he still preferred to just call him '<em>Kätzchen<em>' – sleep on the floor or even a cushion. Even after he'd healed and could walk fine on his own. All that was left were the scars as reminders.

The man would sit in his office chair doing paperwork and without fail within half an hour of his settling down the white creature would appear with his flighty yellow friend to demand attention. And, without fail, Germany would eventually give in and give him a stroke, bring him up to sleep in his lap or receive some bit of playfulness. How he could pull _that_ out of his ass no one knew.

The blond would wake up to hungry mews and licks of a rough tongue to his cheek. For something so small the thing could eat and drink its way through the entire day. From the moment he was awake to the second he lay down to sleep he would randomly jump up and meow insistently until Germany got the picture and put down something for him to consume. Any sort of scheduling fell when it came to Gilbert the kitten.

And you know, Germany didn't seem to mind all that much.

He knew what the other nations were saying. Knew Hungary and Austria spoke between each other in worry he was replacing his distress over losing Prussia with an obsession over his new pet. Knew everyone thought he was losing it. But they wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand that he had felt the most alive in years now Gilbert was part of his household.

The kitten was an enigma though. As the days progressed into weeks, he seemed to become more and more human-like. He would nod or shake his head, almost seem to speak with his meows and purrs. Germany wasn't sure if he wanted to accept it as fact or write it off as his fading sanity. But sometimes it got too strange to blame his imagination.

Gilbert seemed to get angry whenever he asked questions that couldn't be answered with a yes or no. He would knock books out of shelves and start to go through that as if he was looking for something. It was... Unsettling to say the least.

And it only stood to get worse.

Once a total of five weeks passed over them Gilbert was having an especially bad day. Since he'd gotten out of bed Germany had been bombarded with incessant meows and numerous other noises that held the sort of variety in inflection like someone would when speaking. Constantly his pants would be tugged, hand swatted at, everything. He'd had to go so far as close his office door so he could do something. Yet somehow, _somehow_ the cat still got in it seemed, because within ten minutes he had an annoyed ball of white fur on his desk that would just not shut up. And after being called insane behind his back for a month, this wasn't going to cut it for him.

"_Gilbert_, _halt den Mund_!" The man barked, swatting at his cat in annoyance.

But he had misjudged the strength of his attempt to quiet the cat. Gilbert slid off the desk and hit the ground with a loud thunk. Terror seized Germany's heart as he leaped to his feet to check on his feline companion, but he wasn't quite the same.

"West?"

* * *

><p>I haven't gotten to play my Luddy for so looong TwT Mistress, thank you so much for giving us this request. It left me able to do my Luddy after finishing off TaToaTL months ago. It's so wonderful. So, so wonderful. With the exception of doing him depressed ;.; That wasn't very fun to do all over again, as any TaToaTL readers should know. Even as a writer I can't take depression DX<p>

But anyway! So yeah, Go here. I do translations~ Nice to meet any new comers, and good to see oldies

_es tut mir leid_ = I'm sorry

_Gute Kätzchen_ = Good kitten

_Wach auf_ = Wake up

_Komisch_ = Strange

_Besser_ = Better

_Was?_ = What?

_Gilbert, halt den Mund!_ = Gilbert, shut up!


End file.
